


Вкусите, и будете как боги

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Midi R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gen, M/M, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон оставил странное завещание, но ни один из учеников не откажется его исполнять</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкусите, и будете как боги

**Author's Note:**

> AU, религиозная тематика, каннибализм, упоминания насилия и смертей персонажей

_И сказал змей жене: подлинно ли сказал Бог: не ешьте ни от какого дерева в раю?_  
И сказала жена змею: плоды с дерев мы можем есть, только плодов дерева, которое среди рая, сказал Бог, не ешьте их и не прикасайтесь к ним, чтобы вам не умереть.  
И сказал змей жене: нет, не умрете, но знает Бог, что в день, в который вы вкусите их, откроются глаза ваши, и вы будете, как боги, знающие добро и зло.  
(Бытие — глава 3: стихи 1-5) 

Это дом, где проходила игра Дэниэла Мэтьюса, которую он выиграл. Теперь здесь место их встреч, тайных разговоров и полных недоверия взглядов: они не любят друг друга, каждый ученик даже если не считает себя лучше других, то по крайней мере уверен, что остальные хуже него, они грешат против истины, они искажают слова и мысли Джона, превращают его идеи в конфетти.

Но сегодня собравшиеся не спорят, потому что их наставник с ними, в последний раз. 

Они стоят над его телом: простые люди со своими простыми мыслями, простыми желаниями и сложными историями — настолько сложными, что со стороны они могли бы показаться неправдоподобными, похожими на сюжеты из бульварных романов или дешевых фильмов ужасов. Но в рассказах друг друга они не сомневаются, верят в каждое или почти каждое слово, даже сквозь сомнения и личную неприязнь, настолько, насколько хватает сил: каждый знает на собственном опыте, что иногда правда выглядит именно так, она может быть нелепой или даже абсурдной, неприятной или болезненной. Все это банальные истины, но нужно многое пережить, чтобы узнать их настоящую цену, почувствовать их на собственной коже. 

Джон Крамер собрал их здесь. Каждый прошел свои испытания, свою игру, и теперь они все стоят над его мертвым телом, глядя на бледные разрезы, оставленные в морге, — Джона попытались разобрать на части, чтобы понять, из чего он сделан, как из обычного архитектора превратился в Пилу; патологоанатомы перебрали его внутренности, взвесили, сделали срезы и вернули все на место, так и не отыскав правду. Нужно смотреть намного глубже, чтобы ее увидеть. Об этом знают те, кто сейчас стоит у тела Крамера, — Джилл не смогла получить его законным путем, пришлось устраивать похищение, и некоторые, несмотря на благоговение, находят это почти смешным. 

Они принесли в свой общий дом тело своего наставника, спасенное от пламени кремационной печи, только для того чтобы отрезать по куску мяса, а потом — спалить все, что останется. 

Этого хотел сам Джон, об этом он говорит с четырех видеозаписей — на самом деле, пяти, но пятую некому включить — своим обычным, не искаженным помехами голосом: вы должны съесть мое тело. Потом он поясняет: нет, не все, разумеется, но каждый из вас должен вкусить моей плоти, почувствовать меня в себе, только так я смогу передать вам все, полностью. Съедение плоти своего наставника еще со времен Христа считают признаком истинной веры. Эти слова звучат слишком странно даже для него, и другой мог бы предположить, что болезнь довела его до сумасшествия, но все, кто сегодня пришел сюда, не сомневаются в Джоне, ни в единой его фразе, ни в едином вдохе и выдохе. Он непогрешим, даже идеален. 

Начавший сомневаться в нем самом неизбежно усомнится и в его философии, а это опасный путь. Не только из-за страха перед остальными, которые могут решить избавиться от отступника, но и потому, что потерять веру в справедливость совершенных убийств больно, а потеря веры всегда начинается с мелочей: возможно, в последние дни его сознание помутилось, возможно, он был не совсем прав, возможно, он выбрал ошибочный путь — ступенька за ступенькой вера превращается в отвращение к самому себе и совершенным поступкам. 

Никто из них не готов на это. 

Они предпочтут съесть по куску плоти от промороженного в морге тела, пропитанного лекарствами и обезболивающими, проросшего метастазами, — доктор Лоуренс Гордон промыл сосуды, прогнав через них целую цистерну воды, но полностью очистить мышцы невозможно. 

Но ни один из учеников не отступится, они исполнят его завещание.

* * *

Все думают, что Джилл выберет сердце. Возможно, даже сумеет извлечь его самостоятельно. Она — жена Джона, пусть даже и бывшая, и Джилл время от времени напоминает об этом остальным, как будто давно превратившийся в пепел брак дает ей какие-то особые права на Джона и его наследие. Именно поэтому ее все ненавидят: она даже не участвовала в его играх по-настоящему, Джилл только осталась стоять у порога, который Джон перешагнул, — но он любил ее, она была первой главой истории, так он сказал в той записи, где обращался к ней. Все ее слышали. Джилл нечего скрывать — не от них.

Вместо сердца она указывает на правую руку. Кожа выглядит похожей на старый полиэтилен или пластик, пролежавший на свалке несколько десятилетий, бесформенный и бесцветный. Суставы выступают из дряблой плоти. Худое предплечье легко обхватить пальцами. 

Доктор Лоуренс Гордон, как единственный, кто действительно умеет резать человеческое тело, — не просто бездумно кромсать, а потом грубо сшивать — мог бы предложить ей свою помощь, но вместо этого только протягивает скальпель. 

Джилл кивает. На ней нет перчаток — ни на ком из них нет, но только ее это заботит, она думает о болезнях и шансах отравиться. Из всех собравшихся она больше прочих любила Джона при жизни — но теперь больше прочих склонна к тому, чтобы отказаться от веры в него. Он был важен для Джилл, пока дышал, пока его сердце билось, а сейчас перед ней всего лишь кусок мертвого мяса.

Джилл осторожно, как будто боясь причинить боль, с плавным нажимом проводит скальпелем по коже, стараясь не смотреть Джону в лицо, потом — раздвигает пальцами края разреза, и на секунду это выглядит почти непристойно. Мясо выглядит сероватым, нездоровым, смерть пропитала его. Джилл не хочет есть. Она торопливыми мелкими движениями подрубает мышцу, вытаскивает наружу вырезанный кусок, похожий на уродливого червя, и подносит его к лицу. 

Джон у нее на губах, Джон у нее под ногтями, под языком, между зубов, он смешивается с ее слюной и спускается по пищеводу. Его мясо переварится и выйдет из нее с испражнениями — но сам Джон останется, он проникнет только глубже. История Джилл очень проста, но не стоит недооценивать простые вещи. 

Джон любил ее. Они встретились случайно, разговорились у стойки со специями в супермаркете, над ними мигала голубоватая лампа, и от этого у Джилл слезились глаза, она устала за день, но нашла в себе силы улыбнуться шутке Джона, потом тот ушел, а она осталась — смотреть на этикетки и пытаться вспомнить, что же именно коллега ей советовала добавлять в гамбо. Три дня спустя она снова встретила Джона, в том же супермаркете, уже у кассы, они снова начали какой-то бессмысленный разговор, на середине которого Джилл спросила, не хочет ли он отправиться к ней домой, и Джон согласился. 

Обычно она не интересовалась мужчинами такого возраста, но в Джоне было что-то особое. Волосы на его груди, ногах, в паху и в подымшках уже седели, хотя на голове оставались золотисто-рыжими, а прижав голову к его спине, там, где уже начали выступать позвонки, Джилл слышала, как тяжело сжимается сердце у него в груди. 

Он сказал, что любит ее, и это была не обычная пошлая фраза, брошенная как оправдание случайной связи, — Джон действительно полюбил Джилл, с первой их встречи, с первого взгляда, как это бывает в романтичных историях из дешевых книг и фильмов для дневного телеэфира. 

Дальше все пошло самым заурядным путем — еще несколько встреч, несколько разговоров, неуклюжее предложение пожить вместе, а потом, пару месяцев спустя, Джон за ужином спросил, не хочет ли Джилл стать его женой. 

И жили они долго и счастливо, до тех пор, пока не умер их нерожденный сын. 

Не все истории заканчиваются хорошо. 

Иногда Джилл думает о том, как все было бы, если бы Гидеон появился на свет, мальчик с блестящим будущим и опасной степенью склонности к онкологическим заболеваниям. Принято считать, что не существует некоего решающего фактора, событий, без которых серийный убийца не превращается в чудовище, но Джилл почти уверена: если бы Гидеон выжил, Джон остался бы нормальным человеком. Чуть фанатичным в мелочах, порой высокомерным и склонным увлекаться символизмом, но вполне заурядным. Никаких смертельных ловушек, никаких учеников и опасных тайн. 

Но Гидеон умер, и Джон стал Пилой. 

Джилл так и не смогла избавиться от чувства вины, хотя прекрасно осознает всю его абсурдность: виноват Сессил, виноват сам Джон, а еще — страховщики, врачи, те, кто установил в машину подушки безопасности, не давшие ему погибнуть. Возможно, без них Джон не пришел бы к мысли о силе человеческого тела, способного перенести множество травм и вернуться к нормальному функционированию. Иногда она думает, что эту идею Джон почерпнул не из собственного опыта, — а из ее: она смогла пережить не только нападение Сессила, но и смерть Гидеона, с которой Джон так и не справился. 

Так или иначе, с кого бы ни началось превращение Джона в убийцу, Джилл не может отказаться от него, бросить снова, по крайней мере — не теперь и не из-за страха перед другими последователями. Гораздо важнее другое: он любил ее, а она любила его и почти уверена, что смогла сохранить это чувство до сих пор. 

У Джилл в кармане действительно лежит самая простая история из всех возможных, но простота не делает ее незначительной. Наоборот. Некоторые из самых опасных ловушек Джона были совсем простыми, но люди умирали в них с теми же мучениями, что и в самых причудливых механизмах.

Никто из учеников не провел с Джоном столько же времени, сколько Джилл, никто не знал его так же хорошо, и поэтому она имеет полное право на кусок его плоти. 

Она тяжело проглатывает его и отступает от стола, не сказав ни слова. На самом деле, ее здесь нет. Она в летнем дне, когда они с Джоном вместе гуляли по парку, смеялись, и он снимал их на видео. Когда-то он снимал только то, что хотел оставить Гидеону в наследство. Ничего больше, никого больше, только теплый солнечный свет. 

Она открывает глаза и снова оказывается там же: в пустом доме, полном ловушек, ждущих, пока кто-нибудь снова включит их. 

Пытаясь избавиться от этих мыслей, Джилл представляет себе, что Джон подходит к ней сзади, осторожно опускает руку на плечо и шепчет на ухо какие-то нежности, в точности как делал это раньше — но она не может разобрать ни слова, сколько бы ни пыталась.

* * *

Марк — следующий. Вместо него здесь могла бы стоять Аманда, но она не смогла дойти до конца. Ученики не вспоминают тех, кто не смог пройти до конца свою игру. Важны только победители, о проигравших можно забыть. Большую часть жизни Марк занимался именно этим: забывал проигравших — бродяг и нищих, пьяниц и сторчавшихся наркоманов, похожих на живые трупы, жертв преступлений и тех, кого сам за эти преступления отправил в тюрьму.

Он — выиграл. Каждую игру из тех, которые приготовил для него Джон, и еще с десяток до него. Сет тоже был еще одной игрой, немного сложнее предыдущих, но Марк справился. И когда Джон прижал к его подбородку ружье, Марк тоже смог выиграть. 

Завещание Джона — просто еще одна игра, с которой он справится. Марк уверен. 

Он забирает у Джилл скальпель — жаль, нет перчатки, но просить у Лоуренса Гордона он не станет — и не глядя подходит к Джону ближе. Меньше всего Марк хочет выбирать кусок мяса, чтобы его съесть, рискуя отравиться остатками формальдегида или чем там сейчас накачивают трупы в моргах, — но если он не выберет, то его самого бросят в печь или разрежут на куски. Поэтому он распарывает кожу над нижним левым ребром и цепляет кончиком острия бледное розовое мясо. Чем быстрее он начнет, тем быстрее закончит.

Ему потребуется много выпивки, чтобы забыть это дерьмо, но Марк справится, ему уже не раз приходилось забывать всякую дрянь, и он точно знает: помнить ее — гораздо хуже и сложнее. Его мозги сами избавляются ото всей лишней дряни, выблевывают ее. В мире полно людей, память которых устроена иначе, но Марку повезло. 

У мяса Джона — мерзкий вкус. Марк старается сосредоточиться на чем угодно, кроме происходящего. 

Что у него было до встречи с Джоном? Работа, от которой Марка выворачивало, возвращения в бар каждый вечер, куча недоумков и неудачников вокруг — почти ничего. И сейчас у него осталось не больше, но, с другой стороны, — и не меньше. Стоять на месте тоже не так уж и плохо, по крайней мере — лучше, чем двигаться назад. Марка нельзя назвать преданным учеником Пилы, но он знает об остальных достаточно, чтобы, если понадобится, взять любого из них за глотку и заставить играть по своим правилам — тоже не так уж и плохо. 

У него пока что нет ничего похожего на конкретный план, но Марк уверен: у него получится сбежать отсюда. Может, он стравит Джилл и Лоуренса или Дэниэла и Лоуренса, может — расскажет о встречах в этом доме остальным выжившим, сбросит бомбу и посмотрит, что получится. Вариантов много, и хотя бы один из них окажется правильным. 

Марк медленно пережевывает мясо, стараясь как можно меньше прикасаться к нему языком, а потом глотает — оно едва не застревает в сухой глотке — и с силой стискивает зубы, точно проверяя, не осталось ли где мелкого куска. 

Вот и все. Теперь он точно отдал Джону все долги — а с учениками у него общих дел нет, только эти встречи, ни черта кроме. Никаких больше обязательств, завещаний, никаких больше игр. Они не поймают его. 

Марк смотрит на Джона снова — свежие надрезы кажутся крошечными, хотя ему казалось, что он располосовал скальпелем половину грудной клетки. Марк пытается вспомнить голос Джона, его слова, движения, взгляды, но в голове — только пустота, будто кто-то засветил его память, как фотопленку. И Марка это вполне устраивает. Во рту у него все еще пресноватый привкус испортившегося мяса, но с этим он сможет справиться, на это хватит одной бутылки виски.

* * *

Лоуренс подходит к Джону третьим, только после того, как Марк отступает к стене. Лоуренс был первым из последователей, самым прилежным учеником, но ему хватает терпения дождаться своей очереди — он лучше, чем кто бы то ни было еще, знает: очередность не имеет значения, рано или поздно каждый получит свое.

Свою долю от Джона Крамера — его мыслей и стремлений, желаний, идей. От его грехов и преступлений, за которые однажды они все отправятся за решетку или в могилу, но это — мелочи.

Сам Лоуренс считает себя не просто учеником, но об этом не знает никто, и он не станет рассказывать. 

Он тоже мог бы выбрать сердце, губы, лицо, но вместо этого он тоже указывает на правую руку — не на предплечье, как Джилл, а на кисть; вздутые суставы кажутся непропорционально большими, между пальцами кожа обвисла складками. Не дожидаясь, пока другие покажут, что у них нет возражений, Лоуренс берет Джона за запястье, чтобы повернуть руку ладонью кверху. Скальпель легко входит в мягкую плоть у основания большого пальца. 

Лоуренс мог бы срезать немного мышц осторожно — как во время операции, но не видит в этом смысла. Он спешит получить свою долю и не считает необходимым тратить время на изящную работу: ее лучше приберечь для тех, кто должен остаться в живых. Для тех, кого еще ждут игры, ловушки и испытания, наградой за которые станет понимание ценности собственной жизни. Джону уже все равно, и нет смысла притворяться, что это не так. 

В отличие от Джилл, Лоуренс не хочет довольствоваться мышцами-сгибателями, ему нужна та часть руки, которая прижималась к чертежам, когда Джон разворачивал их на столе, которой он смахивал с бумаги крошки ластика. Лоуренсу всегда нравилось наблюдать за тем, как тот работает, рисует, готовит чью-то игру, которая, если пройдет успешно, приведет к истине еще одного человека. Он не знает, разрешал ли Джон другим наблюдать за работой точно так же — но почти уверен, что нет. У них были особые отношения. 

И поэтому Лоуренс мог бы отрезать для себя кусок побольше. 

При мысли об этом что-то сжимается у него внутри, и он чувствует нечто среднее между отвращением и сексуальным возбуждением, а потом — боль в отрезанной ноге, медленно опускающуюся от края культи к кончиками пальцев, становясь все острее. Ощущение такое, как будто под ногти забивают толстые иглы. Раскаленные иглы, которые входят достаточно глубоко, чтобы оцарапать кость. 

Сколько бы Лоуренс ни пытался, он не может вспомнить, какой была боль, когда он пилил собственную ногу, — основные детали сохранились в памяти: горячая кровь, то, как быстро промокла от нее и прилипла к лодыжке штанина, как волокна мышц возились по зубцам. Но только не боль, нет. Она исчезла и время от времени Лоуренсу кажется, что ее на самом деле не было, с самого начала — эта мысль кажется ему опасной, он заставляет себя снова и снова повторять: я чувствовал боль, я чувствовал боль, я чувствовал боль, когда принес в жертву часть собственного тела. 

Никто из стоящих здесь не сделал ничего подобного, не отрезал от себя кусок, не сделал бы этого, ни ради Джона, ни ради спасения собственной жизни — Лоуренс в этом уверен. Он много лет сообщал людям диагнозы, больше похожие на приговоры, и уверен, что в состоянии узнать того, кто по-настоящему способен на такой поступок. Не исключено, что он прав: когда люди слышат, что могут умереть, совсем скоро — с них слетает вся фальшь. 

Но, возможно, взглянув со стороны на самого себя, Лоуренс тоже не сказал бы, что способен отпилить собственную ногу, и тем более — полюбить всем сердцем того, кто заставит его это сделать. 

Как бы высокопарно ни звучали эти слова, они — чистая правда. 

Когда Джон обрабатывал его рану, скорее всего, тоже было больно — но Лоуренс не может вспомнить и этого. Только сами прикосновения: осторожные, возможно, даже нежные. У Джона были холодные руки. Он не трогал так ни Марка, ни Аманду, даже когда надевал на нее капкан. Только его, и не из-за того, что Лоуренс был первым, по крайней мере, ему самому хотелось бы верить в это, а иногда желания достаточно. 

Ему трудно нащупать границу между желаемым и действительным. 

Лоуренс кладет мясо в рот, и, прежде чем начинать жевать, держит его на языке, прижав к небу. У него вкус гнили и ржавого железа, за которым прячется что-то еще: сначала оно кажется Лоуренсу соленым, потом — горьким, как прогорклое масло. 

Лоуренс никогда не задумывался о том, что может влюбиться в мужчину, поэтому не сразу осознал происходящее. Но Джон оказался тем самым человеком, который что-то в нем изменил, — или, вернее, заменил: уничтожил все, к чему тот привык, и возвел на освободившемся месте нечто новое, нечто свое. Он был превосходным архитектором и знал, как построить нечто, способное заполнить пустоту внутри другого человека. 

Он предложил Лоуренсу последовать за ним, научить других смотреть глубже, ценить свою жизнь по-настоящему после пережитой боли — и тот согласился, теперь он уже не помнит, почему: из страха или потому, что действительно начал ценить свою жизнь, только потеряв ногу. 

Отпилив ее. 

Иногда Лоуренсу снится, что он снова сидит на цепи, но на этот раз кандалы обхватывают его плечо или запястье, и он должен отпилить себе руку, чтобы успеть уйти до того, как станет слишком поздно, — он не видит угрозы, но знает, что умрет, если откажется играть. И он соглашается играть — во сне, но наяву было бы то же самое. Джон сказал, что именно в этом вся суть: продолжать играть, что бы ни произошло, потому, что только так он может доказать свою преданность. Но дело не только в преданности. 

Лоуренс вряд ли смог бы подобрать слова для описания всего, что чувствовал к Джону, — но, к счастью, ему и не нужно: никто не спросит. У каждого из них — своя история, но важно только то, что они все связаны с Джоном. Кровью или плотью — не имеет значения. 

Джон не только осторожно промокал марлевым тампоном его рану, не только произносил, глядя ему прямо в глаза, какие-то фразы о смысле жизни, которые показались бы бессмысленными другому человеку, все это — просто внешнее воплощение. Гораздо важнее было другое: любовь. Нечто нематериальное, протянувшееся между ними, как нити паутины, тонкое, прозрачное, клейкое, но кажущееся прочным. В этой любви не было места пошлому сексуальному влечению — скорее она напоминала некое религиозное чувство. Поэтому то, что происходит сейчас — «вкусите плоть мою и будете как боги» — кажется ему закономерным. 

Он вспоминает, как Джон прикладывал к обрубку его ноги протез: новый, непривычный, слишком неудобный и причиняющий боль — но необходимый. В этом прикосновении не было ничего похожего на нежность, только желание показать правдивую изнанку жизни, с которой свисали неопрятные нитки и на которой были заметны грубые швы — но именно это и делало ее настоящей. 

Это — настоящая любовь. Не объятья, не поцелуи и прочая сентиментальная чушь. Любить — значит отдать другому самое ценное, что у тебя есть, например — идею, которую вынашивал в себе целую вечность, до тех пор, пока она не оказалась готова выбраться на свет. 

Лоуренс не знает, насколько верно это сравнение, но ему самому кажется, что Джон Крамер взял его за руку и отвел в новую жизнь, заставил посмотреть на все иначе — и пусть это было больно, но результат того стоил, сейчас Лоуренс в этом уверен. Он ценил каждое слово Джона — как теперь научился ценить собственные, каждое его прикосновение, каждый взгляд — как теперь ценит свою жизнь. Джон обменял его боль и страх на новую веру, на личную философию, которая могла бы другому показаться слишком простой и неяркой, но ее хватило на то, чтобы подтолкнуть мир Лоуренса к Большому Взрыву. Уничтожить его и создать новый. 

Так Джон заполнил пустоту внутри Лоуренса — тогда.

И он заполняет ее снова. 

У мяса неприятный вкус, но Лоуренс снова думает о том, что мог бы отрезать кусок побольше. Боль становится острее, но в этом ощущении есть что-то приятное. Лоуренс медленно отступает от стола, ему кажется, что пол стал мягким, похожим на человеческую плоть. Он закрывает глаза на секунду и представляет себе, что этот дом — живой, как и «Гидеон», и другие работы Джона. Его дети, внутри которых он решил спрятать своих учеников. Кирпич и бетон превращаются в мышцы, арматура становится костями, облицовка — кожей или слизистой, под которой протянуты тонкие провода нервов и сосудов. Благодарные дети защитят тех, кто любил их отца, скроют все их тайны и преступления. 

Лоуренс снова открывает глаза и чувствует вкус мертвечины на языке. 

Он закрывает глаза и видит прошлое, ясно, как наяву: самый главный момент в его жизни — ткань легко пристает к горячей липкой крови, розовый жир смешивается с ярко-красным мясом под полотном пилы, но кость все никак не хочет поддаваться. Лоуренс открывает глаза, чувствуя, как боль в ноге постепенно слабеет. 

Теперь Джон точно будет внутри него. Навсегда. Лоуренс проводит ладонью по горлу, сверху вниз, представляя себе, что рука испачкана в крови Джона, и пальцы оставляют липкий след, который нужно стереть. 

Лоуренс вытаскивает из кармана чистый носовой платок, складывает его, проводит сначала по шее, потом — старается вытереть пальцы. Ему кажется, что он слышит голос Джона, говорящий что-то, совсем рядом — но разобрать не удается ни слова. Но это ему и не нужно, он уверен, что и так знает всю необходимую правду, или, по меньшей мере, всю правду, которую Джон хотел бы ему рассказать.

* * *

Дэниэл — последний. Остальные смотрят на него свысока, он — просто мальчишка, который смог пустить пулю в ублюдка Чейза, пытавшегося его убить, а это — обычная самооборона, Дэниэл смог пройти свою игру, но ее не сравнить с настоящими испытаниями. Дэниэл не победил свои инстинкты, как должен был, а последовал за ними.

У него — полный рот несказанных слов, но он тоже молчит. Он не знает, что ему выбрать, от какой части трупа отрезать кусок для себя, и рассеянно смотрит на мертвого Джона, думая об уродстве человеческих тел — всех, молодых или старых, не важно. Может, они и совершенны в своей способности переживать повреждения, но это не делает менее уродливыми громоздкие кости и голую кожу. 

Дэниэл никогда не видел Джона живым, только слышал голос на записи, но ему этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы оказаться здесь. 

Здесь и сейчас. 

Дэниэл почти уверен: ему был нужен такой отец, каким был Джон Крамер для своих учеников: здравомыслящий, спокойный, и, когда необходимо, жестокий. Не важно, прав он или нет на самом деле. 

Он протягивает руку, забирает скальпель у доктора Лоуренса Гордона и, сделав пару шагов вперед, прикасается к лицу Джона. Он боится, что разрезанный паталогоанатомом скальп сползет с черепа от одного прикосновения, но тот едва подается, когда Дэниэл прикасается к жидким седым волосам. 

Он может выбрать что угодно — и он выбирает.

Дэниэл грубо втыкает скальпель в скулу под правым глазом Джона, и ведет его вниз. Кожа легко расходится, но мясо кажется жестким, как промерзшая резина, Дэниэл почти готов сдаться, но тяжелые взгляды остальных собравшихся точно толкают его в спину. Нельзя останавливаться, нельзя сдаваться. Он отгибает надрезанный кусок кожи, и со второй попытки у него все-таки получается срезать тонкий мясной лепесток. По вкусу Джон Крамер похож на жвачку, которая была пару месяцев приклеена к полу в школьном коридоре, и Дэниэл старается думать именно об этом, а не о том, что ест человеческое мясо. 

Потом его начинает тошнить, но он все равно не останавливается, до тех пор, пока вкус не заполняет весь рот, отдаваясь эхом повсюду: в носу, в сжимающемся желудке, где-то в кишках. Дэниэл медленно сглатывает. 

Ему кажется, что у его слюны навсегда сохранится тошнотворный вкус мертвеца. 

Он всего лишь выстрелил в Ксавье Чейза, но все же его игра была важна, именно поэтому они сейчас здесь, а не в любом другом из тайных убежищ, которые построил Джон. Дэниэл — тот, с кем все планы и идеи Джона Крамера шагнут в будущее. Тот, кого не станут подозревать, по крайней мере — достаточно долго, чтобы он смог найти собственных учеников.  
Дэниэл прикасается к своему лицу, ему кажется, что он сам превратился в Джона, и он слышит его голос внутри своей головы. 

Голос, который однажды скажет ему, куда идти, что делать, как правильно завязать в узлы те нити, что он уже чувствует под пальцами. Но пока Джон только обещает Дэниэлу, что однажды его время придет.

* * *

Это — все последние почести, о которых Джон просил. Его тело отправится в печь, но его мысли сохранятся внутри тех, кто ел его плоть. Как семена, из которых поднимутся ростки, или как яйца — кто-то вылупится из них. Когда-нибудь. Может быть, совсем скоро. 


End file.
